


Fifty drabbles of Nathlint.

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Clintasha - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gender bender character, M/M, Male Slash, Male/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton/Nathan Romanoff. Yeah, you heard right, people. Nathan. Which is basically gender bent Natasha Romanoff into a male Shield agent. I love slash and I love Clintasha. Just tried out something new. You don't have to approve, I just wanted to write for fun. Fifty drabbles between them. Five for a start.</p><p>Nathlint is just a combination of the names. Like Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1: Wound.

The first time they met, or fought, Nathan so kindly put a knife into the archer's shoulder. Not even a fighting knife; a lousy kitchen knife. Clint had punched him right in the face and caused a broken muscle in his cheek. A full out fight, even with the knife still sticking out in his shoulder through his t-shirt. It ended with Nathan having a broken cheek, a bruised lip, while Clint had a knife wound and a couple broken ribs.

2: Novel.

No one knew. No one knew that a badass former Russian assassin was happy to read romance novels. Ones with the pictures of the broad chest, long flowing haired man on the covers. Nathan turned the page in his book, leaning with his back against the wall of the carrier. There was at least two more hours, before they landed. He felt the presence beside him, but didn't even look up. "What." A one word question. Beside him, the archer gave just a little smirk. "The Governess?" He teased his partner. "Something better then you could write, Barton." Nathan returned, turning the page.

3: Cheeseburger.

"Now, when you asked me for dinner," Nathan rose an eyebrow, in dictating the food in hand. "This isn't what I had in mind." Clint rose an eyebrow, a mouthful of cheeseburger. He swallowed, grinning at his fellow Shield Agent. "What? Good ole American cheeseburger." He said, taking another bite. Nathan rolled his eyes. He reached out and took one of the French fries, taking a bite. Well, it was pretty delicious..

4: Sweets.

Clint wouldn't lie. He had a horrible sweet tooth when it came to cupcakes. Usually chocolate with some white frosting and sprinkles. It was something he found in his locker at Shield. In a little box, wrapped with a blue ribbon. From some fancy bakery. A gift? But, from who and was it poison? He took the box, examining it for a moment. It took a few seconds, but he saw the little drawn spider on the ribbon. The Black Widow. Well, then.. Nathan.

5: Hands.

There's something about Clint's hands that has Nathan's focus. When Clint is fast asleep in the bed and Nathan is laying beside him, unable to sleep. He rolled over and reached, gently taking the archer's hand in his. In the darkness, he looks at his hands. Strong, lightly tanned skin from being in the sun. Little callouses from handling the bow and arrow, his weapons of choice. Clint wears a ring on his thumb, another on a few other fingers, when he isn't in costume. The rings are silver, bold and done beautifully. The hands that have touched Nathan's body in the darkness.. In intimate ways..

6: Eyes.

The best feature on Nathan isn't his hair, arms or anything else. It's not the fact that Nathan could kill a man with a pen seven different ways. It's his eyes. The big green eyes of a Russian redhead. In a perfect way, it is the most beautiful thing on the man. When Nathan looked at him, Clint can't look away. He has to look at the eyes that stare at him. When Nathan finally looked away, he kept looking.


	2. Four more Nathlint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's only four little drabbles to even out the Nathlint out into ten. Hopefully, I'll get five more out and onto the story. Enjoy.

7: Undercover.

"So, can I buy you a drink?"

Nathan had to bite his lip to fight off a smile and a will to smack his fellow agent like an idiot. "Well, one shitty one-liner." He commented, raising the glass to his lip.

Clint grinned as well. "Well, excuse me. You don't make a very convincing prostitute, pal." He taunted, dodging the swipe from the redhead. "Evil.."

8: New Years' Eve.

The clock was counting down to the new year. About ten minutes left or so, that Clint checked on the clock. Well, his cellphone. After all, it wouldn't be good to attract to much attention on a stake out. Alone. Crappy way to spend the new year.

If he hadn't had been looking at his phone, he wouldn't have noticed the message flash across the screen. After a moment, he smiled and quietly taped the screen to send.

'Happy New Year', bird boy.. BW.'

'You two, Spider Witch. HE.'

9: Movie.

"How you sat through three hours of that, I'm already ready to jam a pencil in my ear."

Nathan rolled his eyes, putting the DVD case back. "Fine. We'll pick some grimy, action film where the action hero has more brawn then brains. Better?"

"Well, no." Clint dared to add a little pout. "I kinda wanted one where the actress has some killer-ow!" He rubbed his head where the DVD bounced off of his skull. "Evil!"

10: Vodka.

Nathan's Russian. It's nearly impossible for them to get drunk, even off the strong stuff. He has a strong stomach. But Nathan sat there at the kitchen table, nursing a glass of the drink. Something inside of him screams to drink it, while the other half wants to throw it away.

There's an ache inside of him, that not even alcohol can seem to solve. The gnawing ache of missing someone so much..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 9, is exactly what my boyfriend said to me when I tried to make him watch Gone with the Wind.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. that's my little thing. I'm sure a couple people aren't fond of it. But, for those who clicked on my story, I hope you enjoyed a little.


End file.
